Abduction into the Skies
by MrTwinklehead
Summary: Classic-series. Shadowman develops a fear of heights. Can Gyroman cure him? -not meant gyromanxshadowman or vice versa-


It was as usual at Dr Wily mansion. Noises filled the two upper floors and even some of those that was programmed as youngsters was playing tag in the halls. But not all were playing around, some were just having conversations of regular life.

Woodman was running past Plantman chasing Skullman, and came up to Shadowman. Woodman was catching his breath for some minutes before he could speak. "I was asked by Sparkman to tell you to meet him outside the library," he said. "He had something to tell you."

Shadowman looked suspicious. Sparkman rarely spoke to him, and they barely got along. What could he possibly want? Shadowman was thinking of first ignoring the request, but the fact Woodman had run to him made him too. Woodman would never run, he was afraid he would trip and break his neck and die.

Shadowman had arrived, but he felt how chills was traveling down his spine. Why? Because outside the library there was a railing that would prevent the Robot Masters to fall over 20 meters to the floor below. Where could Sparkman be?

What Shadowman didn't know, was that all of it was a prank. Because around the corner, Crashman was sneaking up towards him. He wanted to scare the ninja, mostly because he thought it would be awesome to be able to brag about it. What he didn't knew was that it would backfire.

Crashman was behind his victim, he raised his arms into the air. "BOO!" Crashman screamed as he at the same time grabbed Shadowman's shoulders. The desired effect was fulfilled as Shadowman jumped of fright. Shadowman walked forward and he turned around, he was still terrified and it had made him loose balance.

Soon, Shadowman had lost grip of the ground as he had felled over the railing. Crashman was speechless, as this prank had now turned into an accident. "Oh shit," he mumbled. "Quickman is so gonna kill me for this…" Crashman was fast enough to leave the area and he sneaked into the nearest closet.

While Crashman was trying to forget what he just had done, Shadowman was reflecting over what his life have been like. _My life… Have been crap… Oh well, not like I would get into heaven anyway._ Shadowman just let him fall for a second. _But if I would dramatically survive this, I'm going to kill Crashman._

Shadowman may have acted calm, but in fact he was terrified. The fact that the Robot Masters actually could die was what made lots of the Robot Masters careful about their actions. Shadowman didn't knew what he wanted to have as last thoughts. Luckily he didn't need to have a last thought.

"Yoink!" Shadowman landed in the arms of Gyroman. "You know, if you feel suicidal, it's better if you did it were no one could save you." Gyroman laughed a little as he slowly hovered down and carefully sat down Shadowman. "I hope you're alrighty Shadowman."

Shadowman wanted to thank Gyroman, but he somehow couldn't bring it forward. It was silent, everyone looked at them over the railing of the stairs, then Shadowman whimpered short before he passed out.

**--**

Shadowman woke up and he looked into white ceiling, over his face was an oxygen mask. He turned around as saw that he was in the hospital room. Shadowman sat up and removed the mask. There were no one else there except Ringman who was laying in another bed further away from him.

In through the door peeked Quickman, and as he saw Shadowman was awake, he looked back and pulled Crashman into the room. "Now young man," Quickman said in an angry tone. "You go and apologies to Shadowman for what you've done."

Crashman looked like he was about so sink through the ground, and he tried to escape, but Quickman grabbed his neck skin and pulled him towards Shadowman. "Let me go Quickie!" he objected. "Let me go!" Quickman pushed him forward, and Crashman made a grimace. "Eh… Sorry I scared you."

The young boy was clearly blushing, Shadowman liked it. "It's okay Crashman," Shadowman answered. "I'll spare you this time, but next time I'm throwing you over the rail." Crashman then spurted to the door and left the room, Quickman was fast to follow after him. "Yes, next time he's dead…"

**--**

Shadowman was soon out of the hospital, and he was greeted by a worried Topman. He hurried forward and gave him a semi violent hug. "I was so worried about you…!" he shouted while sobbing. "I thought you died!"

"Topman, I was saved half way down," Shadowman said to calm him down. "I couldn't have died in any way possible." Shadowman patted Topman on his shoulder and the spinner let go of his waist. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Do I look damaged to you?"

Topman studied Shadowman and shook his head. "No, you don't look damaged at all," he answered. "But you never know, you can have taken mental damage. I dunno, I don't think you should be near heights for a while." Topman looked up at Shadowman with the eyes of a worried child. "Please Shadowman, promise me you won't go near heights, okay?"

"Sure Topman, I won't go against you," Shadowman said with a calm tone. "I won't, I promise. Say, lets go do something fun, like beat the crap out of Tomahawkman in Guitar Hero."

Even though the Robot Masters aren't human, it doesn't stop them to eventually grow inner conflicts. Whenever humans are exposed to something extreme, they often develops a phobia to protect themselves. Even this part is no excuse when it came to the Robot Masters.

After Tomahawkman lost it and smashed the plastic guitar, Shadowman decided he had enough playing for today. He and Topman went different ways, Topman decided to stay in the gaming room as Cutman had just challenged him in a round of Super Smash Bros. Shadowman on the other hand decided to take a regular walk, the gaming and entertainment was on the forth floor, and Shadowman was thinking of going down to the second.

But when he walked down the stairs, he feet became weak and he had to take support by the wall. He felt like vomiting and like he would faint yet again, but he had to fight it, as if he would faint, he would probably break his neck while falling down the stairs. Shadowman sat down on the step and he pretty much ended up being stuck there.

"Shadowman…?" Shadowman looked up and saw Gyroman standing next to him. "Are you alrighty?" Shadowman nodded. "You don't look alrighty too me. Are you sure?" Shadowman nodded again, but after a while, he shook his head. "Does this have to do with the accident…?"

Shadowman didn't want to believe it, but it seemed like he had, just like Topman suspected, taken mental damage, this one in shape of fear of heights. But he didn't want to spill it out, what about his rumor? Shadowman was one of the top ranked Robot Masters, and if this spilled out, he wouldn't be there anymore. He would be like, everyone else.

"It's none of your business…" Shadowman told Gyroman as he stood up and starter walking down. Though, he became unbalanced and Gyroman had to catch him again to prevent him from falling again. "Let me go Gyroman…!" Shadowman pushed him away and he started running. It actually helped as everything wasn't as clear anymore, he didn't see the height differences from him and the floor and he soon arrived at the second floor.

Shadowman sat down on the last step and he took a deep breath. _Urk… How could this happen?_ Shadowman looked into the empty ceiling, he thought back to were Crashman had jumped on him from behind. A blood vein came up on his forehead. _I honestly need to kill him…! It will be the first thing to do tomorrow._

"Ah, there you are!" Gyroman had followed him down the stairs. "I honestly thought you could hide better, I mean, you're the ninja man!" Gyroman laughed again as he sat down next to Shadowman. "Tell me…" He then said. "What's the problem? Something you ate? Allergic reaction? Did someone bully you? Are you in pain?"

Shadowman looked at Gyroman. Sure, Gyroman was that irritating hyper active Robot Master, yet he seemed like a very caring one at the same time. But that wouldn't let Shadowman drop his guard. "I'm okay, that's all," Shadowman replied to his many questions. "Honestly Gyroman, you don't need to stalk me."

"I'm not stalking you, I'm just following you," he replied and Shadowman made a face palm. "Besides, I don't believe you. You don't sound so convincing." Gyroman pushed Shadowman a tiny bit. "Spill the beans. I won't tell anyone, I think."

"Now that doesn't sound very convincing," Shadowman told him. "Look, I appreciate that you care, but it's nothing, really."

"Nu uh!" Gyroman protested. "Otherwise you wouldn't had shook your head just recently!" Shadowman stood up and walked to the third generation's dormitory. "Shadowman, tell me! I won't tell! I promise!" Shadowman ignored him. Gyroman thought out a new plan. "I saved your life, you owe me one. I don't want anything special, I just want to know what's wrong."

"…I hate owing people stuff…" Shadowman mumbled to himself. "Fine, you want to know?" Shadowman turned back to Gyroman. "I'm afraid of heights. There, are you happy now? Go ahead, laugh all you want. I know it's ridiculous for me, the almighty Shadowman, to be afraid of heights. Go, tell everyone. …I know you want to…"

Shadowman walked through the door to the dormitory, leaving Gyroman outside. He didn't laugh, he didn't grin, he didn't even smile like he usually did. But he did on the other hand run up the stairs with all his might. For what reason? He himself didn't know.

**--**

"Shadowman, aren't you going to do anything today…?" Topman asked as he saw Shadowman sitting in the one man's sofa zapping through TV channels. "Shadowman…?"

Shadowman looked at Topman. "Hm…?" he asked confused. "Ah, no not really. I'm just not in the mood, besides, it's just lunch, I might feel like going out later if lucky." Shadowman then returned to the TV were he stopped to look at some Gintama.

"…I'm feeling a bit little like Gintoki at the moment, that's all. But you know him right, he always turns into the better later on." Topman then nodded, not sure if he understood or not, but left him to himself. Shadowman sighed as silence flew through the dormitory. "What would you do in this situation Gintoki…?" he asked the TV.

"If I were that natural perm, I would tell you to suck it up and do something about it," Shadowman jumped in his sofa as he turned to Gyroman who had sneaked in. "Hi, Shadowman!" How dare he?!

Shadowman stood up in the sofa. "Gyroman…!" he shouted surprised. "Ah, I wasn't speaking for myself, I swear…!" _Yeah, right you weren't!_ His inner self told him. "What are you doing here Gyroman?" Shadowman then asked. "This is the third generation's dormitory.

Gyroman grinned and nodded. "I know," he answered. "I'm here to kidnap you!" Before Shadowman got the chance to say anything, Gyroman had already taken his arm and pulled him away. "Now come here Shadowman, I know what to do against your problem."

Shadowman tried to protest, but as Gyroman was gripping his arm harder, he only whined in pain. _He's strong…!_ Shadowman turned around, now semi willingly following after him. "Were are you taking me anyway?"

Gyroman turned his head to him and winked. "A se-cret" he answered as he continued to pull Shadowman after himself. They walked up a floor, and in into the fifth generation's dormitory, Gyroman walked up to Stoneman who was leaning against a wall. "Stoneman, I got something for you."

Gyroman pulled up an instruction book of… Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask…? Stoneman shone up as he ran after the book as Gyroman threw it out the door, reviling a passage behind him. Shadowman was just waiting for a small fanfare for finding a secret path. "Starman, if Napalmman asks for me, say I'm in one of the holograms room. Okay?"

Gyroman walked through the passage. "Okay, I will" he answered back, but his attention was then concentrated on his pet mouse, Pet.

"Gyroman, were are we heading?" Shadowman asked confused, but he really didn't need to ask as he was soon blinded by a bright light. When he received his sight back, he saw green, lots of green. Was that grass? And that a tree? "Gyroman… Is this, the outside?"

"You bet it is!" Gyroman replied happily. "I'm gonna cure you from your fear Shadowman, trust me." Gyroman released Shadowman from his tight grip. "I'm gonna let you absorb the wonderful atmosphere out here first, then we are going into training, alrighty?"

Gyroman flew off the building, soaring into the clear blue skies. Shadowman felt a soft breeze blow in his face, he froze a little, but he also felt relived by it. He heard a clonk and saw that Gyroman's helmet had landed next to him. He looked up and saw that Gyroman had flat blue hair formed after his head, but three long pieces of hair was sticking out of the top of his head. "You know Shadowman, the wind feels even better if you remove your helmet," Gyroman told him from above. "Try it out, it feels great!"

How did they remove their helmets anyway? They didn't flew off during fights, and neither when people were pulling their helmets. Shadowman put both hands on his head, examining the helmet. Was there some kind of button to press? There didn't seem to be one though. Shadowman experimented by small rapid pulling, but all it did was giving him a pain in the neck.

Gyroman landed next to him, laughing. "That's not how you do it," he told him. "Come here, I'll do it for you." Gyroman took his hands and carefully twisted the helmet to the left and then to the right, and soon the helmet was off. Gyroman's cheeks blew into bubbles short before he started laughing again. "You- You look- You look like that stupid black haired dude in that series you like…!"

Gyroman sat down as he no longer could stand up due to too much laughing. Shadowman took and felt his hair. It was going out in the back, just like his helmet. In the front were two giant bangs hanging on both sides and the color was dark purple. "Ew!" Shadowman said. "I got Sasuke hair…!"

Gyroman had managed to stop his laughing, but he was still amused by it, that was for sure. "Anyway, feel the wind now Shadowman. You will notice a difference." Shadowman turned to the meadow in front, another wind blew their way. Shadowman could feel every piece of hair on his head flowing in sync with the wind. But when it stopped, he got a sudden urge to scratch it like mad. "Oh yeah, it will take a while for you to get used to the wind I guess."

"Does the others know about this too?" Shadowman asked. Shadowman wondered what the others hairstyle would be like. Shadowman was hoping that Crashman would have an afro, so he could tease him for that.

"No, not really," Gyroman answered. "I learned about it when I accidentally got stuck in a tree with my head, so I was twisting like mad until I fell out of my helmet." Shadowman got the picture in his head, it was hilarious, and he almost started laughing from it. "But then again, I could be wrong and everyone might know it. But I'm guessing that people like aniki and Airman can't do that though."

"Aniki…?"

"Yepp, Napalmman," Gyroman answered. "We were activated the same day, while the others were later or earlier then us."

"I didn't knew Dr Wily activated you separately," Shadowman said. "Because if I'm not wrong, he activated my generation all at once, and even so Quickman's generation."

"Maybe he felt like a little variety couldn't be bad," Gyroman answered. Gyroman stood up, and put his hand on Shadowman's shoulder. "Enough resting, now it's time to train." Gyroman took a tight grip of Shadowman's arm and off they were.

"Iaaa!" Shadowman screamed of fear. "Why don't we use one of the hologram rooms instead?!" He tried to suggest. Shadowman took a hold of Gyroman's leg to hopefully preventing him from falling. "What if I would fall?! What then?!"

"Calm down Shadowman," Gyroman answered. "As long as I hold you, you won't fall. The holograms might look like reality, but they aren't, therefore you can't really earn anything through it." The only sound was the wind, a single bird coming by, and Gyroman's motor running. "What do you think so far?"

Shadowman's head was spinning and so was his eyes. "Please, put me down!" he shouted to the other. "This is not helping, this is torture…!" But Gyroman wasn't going anywhere. "Gyroman! Put me down!" Shadowman punched Gyroman while still holding Gyroman. "Gyroman honestly! I'm getting desperate down here…!"

"It's aniki," Gyroman answered and pointed to the ground. "He's going somewhere, but where…?" Shadowman looked down, and realized how bad that was as he started shaking. "I'm gonna ask him if it's okay for you." Shadowman nodded his head violently as he was clinging to Gyroman's leg as a koala in a tree.

Gyroman flew down towards Napalmman, but the other saw them before they arrived. "Gyroman…?!" Napalmman asked confused. "What are you-" Napalmman looked at the terrified Shadowman. "Why is Shadowman on your leg?"

"Nothing special," Gyroman answered to hide the thruth. "Aniki, were are you going?"

"Dr Wily have send me on a mission," he replied. "He told me that he needed me to get rid of something a couple of hours of walk away. I will be back tomorrow, don't worry." Napalmman waved at Gyroman as he continue his trip to the other side of the hill in the distant.

Gyroman pouted as his brother disappeared, he thought of following, but as it started to tickle on his leg he remembered Shadowman was hanging on him. "Say, Shadowman, how did you like it?" His only answer was chattering teeth. "Good, that means it's taking effect. How about we meet three times a week to do this? For every time, I go higher and sooner I also speed up as well. Okay?"

Shadowman shook his head. "Please, no more…!" he answered. "I don't care if this will be the death of my carrier, I won't do it!" Gyroman sighed and smiled nervously as he looked down at Shadowman. "Don't look at me that way! It sickens me! It's enough Topman do that…!"

Gyroman laughed at the comparing. "He do it too? Maybe I should take lessons from him then, it will probably get more effective." Gyroman looked into the skies, and saw that the sun was going down. "We should head back inside, even though I would prefer being outside."

"Yeah, yeah, let's head inside," Shadowman replied rapidly. "I want to go inside were it's safe…! Take me inside!" Gyroman followed his wish, and Shadowman was soon inside, helmet back on but he was still shaking. Starman looked questionable at him, but Gyroman was quick enough to push Shadowman out.

"What was that all about…?" Starman asked Gyroman. "He looked like he had seen a ghost. Oh yeah, there was something about Napalmman I was supposed to tell you. It was…Oh dear, what was it? …Oh wait! Pet, what were you saying? Hm?" Starman was holding the pet mouse next to his ear, and Gyroman had to go out so that he could help Shadowman down the stairs.

_Maybe I was too hard on Shadowman,_ Gyroman thought as he found Shadowman a couple of steps down. _But I don't trust the hologram rooms._ Gyroman was Shadowman's support as he slowly managed to get down the whole stair. _Think, Gyroman, think. How can you make things easier for Shadowman?_ Shadowman walked in into his dormitory.

Gyroman stood outside for a while and was knocking his fist against his head, without hurting himself of course. Now, if he only was yellow, wearing a red t-shirt and also was a teddy bear, he would have looked just like Winnie the Pooh. Then he had his answer. "Eu- What did they say now again…? Euphelia…? Eutora…?" Heatman walked by. "Heatman, what do you usually say when you've got an idea?"

The lighter bot looked back at Gyroman. "Hm?" he first said confused. "You mean eureka…?" Gyroman grinned as a reply and Heatman continued his walk. Gyroman knew what to do, so he had to prepare for next training pass. Gyroman ran for all his legs managed to 50 meters up to the fourth floor, he then ran to the exercise room. He accidentally pushed Crystalman and the running band tossed him into the wall. Gyroman found the storage room and found lots of elastic rope, he then took it all to his room.

**--**

It had now gone two days since Shadowman got his first treatment against his fear. He have had thoughts of skipping class, but as Gyroman didn't come during the whole day, and when Starman came to get him, Shadowman got suspicious. "Gyroman asked me to get you, he seems to be upset about something." He was told.

Shadowman headed out to their training space. The light wasn't as bright as it was last time, the skies were pitch black, but small tiny dots in the skies lightened it up. A huge globe was the biggest lights source, it wasn't much, but it was enough to be able to do anything in it. Sitting at the edge was Gyroman, and Shadowman felt a lump in his chest as he realized the other Robot Master was in fact crying.

"Gyroman…?" Shadowman walked up to him, but when he looked over the edge, he had to back. "What's wrong?" Shadowman sat down as safe as possible, still close enough to Gyroman. The other one dried some tears from his eyes, but they started to form soon again.

"It's aniki…" he answered. "He haven't returned from his mission. He said he was going to be back yesterday, but he haven't come home." Gyroman was drying another group of tears, it almost surprised Shadowman he didn't shortcut. "I'm sick worried about him. What if something had happened to him?" Gyroman sounded like what people probably would call a cry baby. "I want my brother back!"

As much as Shadowman didn't knew a squat about Gyroman, he still couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked up at the big lump in the night sky, then back down at earth. Whatever told Shadowman to do what he was going to perform was unknown to him. "Gyroman," he called out to the other one who turned back. "Don't cry. I may not know you that much, but there is one thing that I do know."

Gyroman was confused, the crying had slowed down, he dried his face yet again. "What is that?" he asked.

"You don't fit with a crying face," he answered. "That is what I know. You shouldn't cry, you should smile. Because that is what you do best. It's your smile that lights up this place, your optimist is what the other Robot Masters are jealous about. Think of it, people may not act like the like you, but in fact they are just afraid of your happy attitude. I think everyone likes you, they are just afraid to show it."

Silence, a cricket played its melody. Gyroman then smiled again. "Okay Shadowman," he said. "I won't be sad then." Gyroman then simply laughed. "I'll keep on smiling then."

Shadowman felt somehow relieved. He had never said anything like this to anyone, not even to Topman. Shadowman's attention wasn't presence, because if it had been, he would have dodged when Gyroman engulfed him in a hug. "Ack!" he shouted out loud, he tried to get lose, but Gyroman didn't let him. "Gyroman, what the…?!"

"Wanna know something Shadowman?" Gyroman told in a now calm tone. "Even if we have only been together once before, I'm already seeing you like a brother." Shadowman stopped struggling. "I dunno, but something tells me there is something about you that I really want to see from you. Do you have any ideas what that is?"

"No ideas," Shadowman replied and he tried to get lose once more. "Gyroman, would you mind release me? Your torso is hurting me." Gyroman released him from his friendly gesture, and Shadowman then noticed something next to Gyroman. "Hey, what's that?"

Gyroman looked next to him. "Ah, this was what I thought we would use today," Gyroman took up a piece of the elastic rope. "I was originally thinking we would do some balance walk between here and that tree over there." Gyroman then went into a gloomy attitude. "But since aniki hadn't returned yet, I couldn't collect myself to do it…"

Shadowman looked down, to be honest, he was still scared, but the fact the ground wasn't as visible as usual, Shadowman thought he got an idea. "We could train now," he said. "I'm still terrified, but not as much. Maybe I can do it this time."

Gyroman had to think, the idea didn't sound to bad. "And as you progress, we do it earlier and earlier, so you can see as time goes!" Shadowman was glad Gyroman had understood his technique. Gyroman gave one end of the rope to Shadowman who tied it to the floor (how he did is a mystery to the human kind), and the other end was tied around the tree. The rope was just tense enough, and they were ready to go.

Shadowman collected himself, a deep breath. He took a simple step out on the rope, he felt how it bended after his weight, and also how his feet had to struggle to stay on. "Don't give up already Shadowman," Gyroman encouraged him. "I'm right next to you incase you need my help."

Shadowman nodded, and he walked forward. Good for him he had better balance then most of the Robot Masters, otherwise he would have fell at once. Surprisingly, it went pretty well. Until Shadowman looked down that was, he had taken about 15 steps out, and it was still far to the ground. Shadowman started to wobble but Gyroman was fast enough to offer a hand to give his sparing partner new balance.

Hours went, and when they were down, the sun had started to rise. "Wow, that took longer then I thought," Gyroman confessed. "But then again, you did it Shadowman."

"Hardly," Shadowman answered. "It have to go faster, and of course I had to manage it without your help. I wouldn't say it's a success, because I needed your help more then half the time."

"Aw, why do you have to be such a pessimist…?" Gyroman questioned him with a disappointed face. Shadowman tried to defence himself, but Gyroman interrupted him. "Now we have to get back quickly, otherwise there will be trouble." Gyroman released the rope around the tree, and it flew back at the castle wall, whipping it real hard. So hard it actually left a mark in the wall. The two of them just had to laugh at it for a while before they went inside and they sneaked down the stairs. That morning, Shadowman and Gyroman slept like logs.

**--**

Rumors had started to go around the mansion, people started suspecting rather awkward thoughts about Shadowman and Gyroman. Some suspected they were planning to take over the whole place, some thought they were thinking of a way to get rid of Crashman (because all knew he was now on Shadowman's mind), and some were suspecting they did something totally different in (what it was varied between all of them). Only Shadowman and Gyroman knew what they did. Okay, one more did know the real answer.

Napalmman had gotten back when Gyroman was still asleep, the mission took longer because while during his mission he ran into trouble (you know, a certain blue Robot Master), but he did successfully finish his mission and returned back with heavy damage. He had to rest, and when waking up, Gyroman was gone. But Napalmman knew Gyroman, he had to be outside, and what did he see?

Surprised of it, but after a while of thinking, it wasn't as awkward anymore. Napalmman knew Shadowman a little bit as well, and he decided to keep it a secret as well. What Napalmman also noticed was how happy Gyroman looked and Napalmman actually wished luck for Shadowman. He also knew that Gyroman yet was unaware of his return, so he decided to continue this act, because it actually looked like the training was helping. He returned back inside and disappeared into his room.

**--**

Days went by, and the restoration went by extremely fast. To us humans, to cure a phobia usually takes years of training. Luckily, that doesn't count for Robot Masters.

"You're doing great Shadowman!" Gyroman cheered. "You've almost done it. Just a little more!" Shadowman had just a couple of meters to go, and the fact was, he wasn't scared at all. The sun was sky high, and he hadn't used Gyroman's help at all.

The training had gone really well, and Shadowman seemed to have gotten more courageous actually. He played gymnast and made a back flip and made a nice finish. "Yes!" he shouted in joy. "I made it!" He jumped down the rope and raised both his hands into the air in a victory pose. "I feel like I'm undefeatable!"

As must as that was a lie, they were both enjoyed of the final result. The fact it only took them one weeks and every day training to cure his fear. It's so astonishing, it should be in a world record book. The two Robot Masters did a classic high five, and they headed back up. Shadowman looked at the rope.

"I don't think this is needed anymore," Shadowman said and summoned a shuriken, he cut the rope that was out of sight at once. "Thanks Gyroman, I appreciated your help."

Gyroman was smiling. "No problem Shadowman," answered. "I had lots of fun helping you." Gyroman was playing with his fingers. "Say Shadowman, are you gonna ignore me now?"

"Well to be honest, in the beginning I actually thought so," he confessed. "But I owe you for this. Maybe I can help with your fright?" Gyroman tilted his head. "You know, Crashman." Gyroman waved his arms in denying the offer. Shadowman gave him a look which was questioning his answer.

"No, not really," he answered while laughing nervously. "As much as I like to, I don't wanna be near that guy. He just gives me the chills." Gyroman and Shadowman walked back inside, and no one was in the dormitory (except Napalmman, but they didn't know of him). "Ready to go back to your normal life now?"

Shadowman nodded and smiled pleased. They left the dormitory, and outside Gyroman did something Shadowman didn't see coming, he kissed him on the cheek. Shadowman jumped of surprised. "Gyroman…!" he replied. "Did- Did you just kiss me?!"

Gyroman giggled. "Yeah," he replied. "Quickman would pay me ten bucks if I did."

Shadowman suddenly got an urge to do something against Quickman, and so by the same way. "If so," he began. "I'm paying you fifthy bucks to make out with him, in public were everyone can see it. It would also be a big plus if exactly everyone saw it too." Gyroman was about to leave, but Shadowman stopped him. "And…" He raised a finger to point out there was more. "You can call me friend in public."

Gyroman made a cheshire grin and ran of to find his victim. He disappeared down the stairs, and soon, Shadowman was smiling. Not just any smile, a smile that said: I got a friend, a good one.


End file.
